Mentiras English Version
by Teh Silent One
Summary: (Yaoi) Bakura has been cheating on Ryou without him suspecting anything.. but what happens when Ryou finds out? (Ryou-Bakura) (Bakura-Malik) [Chap3 UP!!]
1. Desengaño

~Mentiras~

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh or any of the characters, I just own this fic ^_^.

Note: Major Couples: Bakura/Ryou-Bakura/Malik. This fic contains YAOI and some lime.If you don't like any of these better not read it. Please no flames! Enjoy!! ^_^.

~Desengaño~

.-Tell me Bakura, where are we going to celebrate tomorrow?.- a sweet voice interrupted Bakura's thoughts.

.-Celebrate?.- Bakura was lost for his hikari's comment.

.-Sure, don't you remember? Tomorrow is 2 years since we're... you know... boyfriends.- Ryou blushed when he said that.

Bakura was surprised. He forgot completely about it. There were so many things in his head that he forgot about it. The guilt was killing him inside. But he couldn't stop it. He couldn't leave him. Even if he wanted to...

.-Well, your choice.- he said with a fake smile.

.-What's wrong Bakura? You've been acting weird since a couple of days ago.- Ryou said worried when he saw his attitude.

.-It's nothing, really....-

Ryou didn't seem convinced, but he didn't want to bother him so he stopped asking him.

.-Oh by the way, I keep receiving anonimous calls and they hang up inmediatly... who do you think it could be?.-

.-I don't know... maybe some idiot who wants to put a prank on you.- he said mad.

.-" Damn it, I told him to stop calling him!".- he thought irritated.

.-Oh well, I better be going.- said Ryou while standing up and walking towards the door.

Bakura walked after him to the door. He stopped at the door with him.

.-See ya tomorrow.- said the smiling boy giving a gently kiss to his boyfriend and walked off.

.-Bye.- Bakura said with a sad look.

He closed the door and sat on the couch, going back to his thoughts.

.-"This is not right, Ryou doesn't deserve what I'm doing to him!!.- Bakura thought as he clinched his fist angry.

Again, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone knocking at the door.

.-"Did Ryou forgot something".- he thought as he went to open the door.

What a surprise he got when he saw a blonde boy who looked at him with evil eyes.

.-Hello sweetie, did you miss me?.-the blonde guy looked at him with a smirk. .-Aren't you going to invite me in?.-

Bakura grumbled as he opened the door wide open so he could come in.

The blonde guy sat on the couch, streching his arms and getting comfortable.

.-Mmmm... this is good.- he said while resting on the couch.

.-You still haven't tell me what the hell are you doing here.- Bakura said, indignated at his prescence.

.-Woah Bakura, aren't you happy to see me? You didn't said that the last time we met...-

.-Let's get to the point! What the hell do you want now Malik?.-

Malik stood up and walked towards Bakura.

.-Ok, don't get angry. I just came here to have a good time with you.-

.-HOW AM I SUPPOSE NOT TO GET MAD!? You've been calling at Ryou's house again! What the fuck do you want, for him to find out about us?.- he said furious.

Malik got closer to Bakura, putting a hand on his cheek. .-Relax..I just wanted to know if you were with him. You know I get soo jealous.- the blonde boy said pouting.

Bakura took away his hand. .-I already told you, stop doing it! You know he's my boyfriend! It's obvious I'm going to be with him!.-

.-Mmmm... well what a boyfriend you have... if you're cheating on him with me...-

.-Shut the fuck up! That has nothing to do with it! I love Ryou, don't you forget!!.-

.-Ok, don't get mad... relax...- he said as he wrapped his arms around his waist, getting closer to him.

Bakura wanted to be apart from him, but he couldn't. Only by feeling his hands caressing him he felt excited. It wasn't like Ryou.With Ryou everything was sweet, lovely. But with Malik it was passion, lust, so different than Ryou.Even if he tried, he couldn't resist him.

Malik got even closer, sealing his lips with his in an appasionate kiss.Their mouths needed each other, their tongues playing with passion, their hands exploring their bodies in an exciting way. They broke the kiss when they needed air.

.-Letme please you, Bakura.- Malik said in a whisper, sealing his lips again with Bakura's.

Bakura felt more excited every moment, it was something only him could make him feel. But his conscious was burning up. He couldn't forget about Ryou. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He had been cheating on him since half a year. But he couldn't stop it. He just...couldn't..

Malik kept on kissing him with great passion, until he drove him to the couch were he layed him there.Bakura was too busy exploring Malik's body with his hands to even noticed. The only thing he cared in that moment it was the pleasure...

.-"You'll see Bakura. Soon you'll be all mine. Mine forever".- Malik though while mentally smirking.

***********************************************************************************************

The next day Ryou went happily to Bakura's house in the morning. With a smile he knocked the door, waiting impatiently.

When the door opened he found Bakura who only had his boxers on while his hair was all messed up, along with some red marks on his neck.

.-R-Ryou! What are you doing here so early!?!?!?.- Bakura asked shocked and at the same time scared to see his lover.

.-Bakura, what happened to you?.- Ryou said surprised when he saw Bakura in those conditions.

.-Err..nothing.. why do you ask??.- he tried to sound normalm but inside he was nervous that he would get caught.

.-Just look at you! And what's that mess in there?.- Ryou pointed inside his house where everything was a complete mess.

.-Ehh... I was err...-Bakura couldn't find an explanation to give to his lover. He couldn't think of anything to say, when suddenly a voice interrupted the two boys.

.-Who is it Bakura?.- Malik came out of his room in the same conditions as Bakura, rubbing his eye since it was early in the morning.

Bakura felt like passing out. He turned around to see Ryou, who was with his mouth wide open in shock, not moving at all. Now everything made sense to him. The calls... when Bakura posponed some of their dates, etc. A tear ran through Ryou's face and he ran off.

.-Ryou wait!! I can explain!!.-Bakura ran after him, not caring that he was only in boxers. Bakura being faster than him grabbed his arm.

.-R-Ryou... forgive me.. I never meant to hurt you.- Bakura let a tear fall down his face.

The only thing he felt was a furious Ryou slapping him hard. .-You know what? GO TO HELL!!.- And then he ran off.... letting more tears ran through his face.

Bakura stayed there shocked. He fell on his knees, clenching his fists hard and punching the floor.

.-Why dammit.. WHY!?.- he yelled furious.

.-Because he doesnt' deserve you.- a cold voice interrupted his thoughts.

.-Shut the fuck up!! What do you know!?.-

.-Well.. thanks to me... now you're free. Now you're only mine.. only mine!.-Malik said while smirking.

.-Kisama!!.- Bakura death-glared at him. .-Why the fuck did you have to get the hell out of the room!!.-

.-Cuz then my plan of calling Ryou to see you with me wouldn't have suceed.- Malik smirked again.

Bakura opened his eyes wide open. He was beyond furious at that moment that he went and punched Malik in the face, leaving the boy bleeding on the floor. He wanted to keep on going but he resisted. .-You're not worth it.- Bakura glared at him with a cold face then went home.

Malik stood up, wipping the blood of his mouth, smirking evily. .-Now you're only mine Bakura... only mine.-

^_^ weee! I Finally got it translated!! Here you go Oni. Sorry I took so long, hope you enjoy it ^^. Hope you all like it, although if you don't that's okay, it's not so great anywayz, I was just bored out of my mind and this is the result. I first wrote it in spanish but since ppl kept asking me to translate it here it is. I would appreciate if you would leave a review, even if it is a flame to tell me how much it suckz ^^U. Take kare yall!!

Ja ne!~


	2. Decepcion

Mentiras

Disclaimer: Bah! Do I have to say it again!? . Anny does NOT own [and she never will bwahawhawh!!] Yugioh or any of the characters, fortunately. And stop bothering me dammit ;;; *walks off*

Anny: oO OOkkayy... I think the disclaimer had a bad day or something... Anywayz, I've finally decided to continue this fic since many people wanted me to. ^^ I hope you like the second chapter. 

*I've decided to dedicate this fic to Oni[LovelySchoolGurlShindou] . ^_^ Enjoy!

*Thanks to leannekaiba [bakuras-baby-girl] for the idea of my fic. Without you I don't know what I would have write @_@.

And now *drum rolls* the second chapter!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Decepcion

After what just happened, Ryou found himself running, he didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to run away from that horrible nightmare. Without even looking where he was heading, he crushed with another boy and they both ended in the floor. 'Ow... be careful next ti--' the other boy stopped when he recognized Ryou's face, covered with tears. 'Ryou?! Wha-what happened?'

Ryou recognized that voice and looked up to see Yugi, a really friend of his. 'Yugi... is that.... I just can't believe that...'. Without finishing his sentence his face covered again in tears. 

'Let's go to my house so you can tell me what happened ok?' the little boy tried to smile to cheer up his friend. Ryou just nodded and followed him.

Meanwhile, Bakura had run after Ryou, trying to get to talk to him to explain things. Unfortunately, he had lost him. He decided to go to his house and once being there he knocked the door a couple of times, but there was no answer. Determined, he decided to wait there till he get a chance to talk with his ex-lover. He had to try at least....

In Yugi's house, the little boy had offered him something to drink so he could calm down a little bit. 'Are you feeling better?' Yugi asked. 'Yeah, thanks a lot Yugi'.The little boy responded with a smile and took a seat by his side. 'Now, can you tell me what happened?'

Ryou let out a deep sigh and decided to tell Yugi. 'You see... Bakura.. I.. I saw him...with another person!!'. He couldn't help it and started to cry again, it hurted so much for him. Yugi tried to calm him down when he saw him. 'I can't believe what you're telling me. I'm really sorry Ryou. Remember that you can always count with me if you ever need me' the little boy smiled again to try to cheer him up. 'Thanks a lot Yugi. That means a lot' Ryou said, trying to smile, but fail miserably.

The ring of the phone interrupted the both of them. 'Um... excuse me I'll be right back' Yugi said as he stood up and went to answer the phone. 

'Moshi-moshi?'

'Hey Yugi!' a serious and misterious voice said in the other line. 'Ah, hello Yami' the young one tried to sound normal, but his voice sounded worried. 'Hey, what's wrong?'

'Is just that...Ryou found out that Bakura has been cheating on him' the little boy said sadly. 'Ahh... I'm really sorry to hear that. I'm going over there right now'

'Arigato Yami-kun' a little smile formed in Yugi's lips. 'I'll see you there then. Ja ne'. The little boy felt relieved knowing that his friend was coming over.

While Yami was getting ready, he thought: 'This is the oportunity I was waiting for since a long time ago' he smirked. 'Now Ryou will be mine!!' And he got out heading at Yugi's house.

A while later Yugi heard someone knocking at the door. 'That must be Yami' he thought and opened the door. 'Hey Yugi!' a handsome boy that looked like him smiled. 'Hey Yami, come in' the little one opened the door wider so he could enter. 'Tell me, how's Ryou doing?'

'Well, he's sleeping in my bed. He felt a little tired after all this' Yugi said with a sad face.

'Don't you worry, you'll see he's going to be fine' he faked a smiled to cheer up Yugi.

'Well, I would offer you something to drink or to eat, but I haven't gone to the store this week' Yugi said a little embarrased. 'Why don't you go now? I'll take care of Ryou' the older boy smiled.

'Are you sure?'.

'Sure, besides he's sleeping'.

'Mmm.. all right then'. The little boy took some money and walked to the door. 'I'll try to hurry' he said while he walked out the door. 

'Take your time!' Yami said while Yugi was going.

'And now... let the fun begin!' Yami smiled evily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anny: *gasp* What is Yami planning to do with poor Ryou? Will he succeed? And what about Bakura? Is his relationship with Ryou finished? Blah, I'm talking like a commercial ^^U. Anywayz, what do you think? I hope you liked it and that it was worth it. Any ideas or suggestions are more than welcome ^_^. 

Till next time!!! And don't forget to review to tell me how much this suckz XDXD...

Ja~ne!


	3. Traicion

~Mentiras~

Disclaimer: Anny owns nothing blahblahblah.... Let's go ahead with the fic already!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Traicion

Yami went upstairs where Ryou was sleeping. He opened the door slowly and locked it behind him. He was looking at him with desire, it has been a long time since he wanted to have Ryou in his arms, but Bakura had been an obstacle for him. He walked to the bed where he looked at Ryou sleeping quietly. He looked so innocent and pure. He wanted him so bad.

Meanwhile, hours passed by and there was no sign of Ryou, so Bakura got tired of waiting. "He's not coming, I have to go look for him in another part!". He stood up and started to think. "Where could he had gone?". So he went to the park, looking worried for his lover.

Yami started to crawl towards the bed, he was in top of a sleeping Ryou. There he took him by the face and started to kiss him pasionately. Ryou woke up and when he saw what was happening he tried to struggle, but he was tied up. "Wha... What's happening?" he murmured trying to understand what was going on.

"Hello Ryou, sleeping good?" Yami smirked with his face centimeters of Ryou's.

"Yami? What are you doing??" Ryou was confused and trying to struggle, but he found himself handcuffed to the bed. His eyes opened wide when he understood what was happening.

"Well Yugi went to the store to buy some groceries and he asked me to take care of you" Yami smirked again.

"Yami, please! This is not time for sick jokes!!" Ryou said scared.

"Who's joking? I want you Ryou. I've been wanting you since a long time ago" he got closer to his face breathing slowly. "And now that there's no obstacle on my way, you're going to be mine!" And he started to kiss him passionately again, while Ryou tried to struggle some more.

Yami moved his hands through Ryou's body, putting a hand beneath his shirt, exploring the body of the young one with passion. Tears ran through Ryou's body and he felt like throwing up when he felt his hands.

Yami wiped out his tears slowly. "Don't cry. You're going to enjoy it".

"Yami, I DO NOT LOVE YOU!! I don't want to be with you! Let me go!" Ryou begged desesperated.

Yami felt compassion when he saw those big chocolate eyes, but he couldn't stop, he finally had him in his arms after a long time waiting, he wanted him more than ever. Even though, he felt kinda guilty for what he was about to do.

Suddenly, the front door opened, thing that Yami heard immediatly. He put tape on Ryou's mouth so he wouldn't scream for help. "Don't you dare to make any sounds or you'll pay the consecuences" Yami said glaring menacing, and went downstairts to see who was at the door.

"Y-Yugi, are you back so soon?" Yami asked kinda scared.

"Oh no, I just forgot to take more money and I came for some more" when Yami heard this he let out a deep sigh, relieved.

"And tell me, is Ryou still asleep?"

"Err.. I just checked out and yeah he's still asleep" Yami said confident.

"Huh? Isn't that noise coming from upstairs?" the little boy said when he heard some moanings coming from Ryou's room.

"Err..maybe he's just streching, don't worry I have everything under control" said Yami a little nervous.

Yugi raised an eyebrow when he heard this. "Well, I'll go now, I'll try to hurry up" the little boy said on his way out.

"Sure, I'll take care of everything" Yami smirked and went back to the house.

With Yugi now gone, he went back upstairs really mad. Once there, he looked at a scared Ryou struggling. Yami got closer to him and took out the tape fast, thing that made Ryou scream in pain. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? I told you to stay quiet or you'll suffer the consecuences!!" Yami saying this he hit Ryou in the face so hard he was bleeding. 

Yami crawled on top of him and started to lick the blood coming from his mouth while Ryou looked at him scared and disgusted. Yami grabbed him by the face and looked at him. "Don't you ever look at me that way, you hear me?" he said threatening. Ryou was REALLY scared at his reaction, he never thought Yami could be so violent. 

"And now you're going to enjoy it, wheter you like it or not!"

Meanwhile, Bakura was very dissapointed that he couldn't find Ryou anywhere. He didn't have any clue where he could be. He had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen if he didn't hurry. Not so far from there, he saw a little boy that looked like Ryou's friend.

"Hey, Kisama" he approached him fast. Yugi recognized him when he saw him and looked mad. "What do you want?!"

Bakura figured Ryou already talked with Yugi because of his angry attitude towards him. He grabbed Yugi by the neck and glared. "Tell me where is him!!"

"Why do you want to know? You're just going to hurt him again like you just did!!"

Bakura looked at him and put Yugi down. "Look Yugi, you don't understand. I didn't want to do this. I... I really love him.." while he said this Bakura looked down regreting what he did.

"If you would have really loved him you wouldn't have never cheated on him!" Yugi said mad when he saw his reaction.

"Please Yugi, I have to try for him to forgive me. We all make mistakes. Tell me where is he. If he decides never to forgive me I will accept it, but at least I have to try!!" Bakura stared at him with a worried face.

Yugi let out a deep sigh. "All right. He's on my house. Yami's taking care of him"

When Bakura heard this, he almost suffered a heart attack.

"WITH YAMI!?!?" His eyes opened wide open as he started to run towards Yugi's house.

"Wait, what's wrong??" the small boy said confused while running after him.

Bakura knew Yami was obsessed with Ryou. He knew he was dangerous. "I was right, something bad is going to happen if I don't get there on time!" and he ran with all his strenght, hoping it wasn't too late. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anny: Eep. Ryou is in great danger!! Could Bakura be there on time? What is Yami planning to do with Ryou? Well don't miss the next chapter of this fic ^_^!!

Ah!! And leave a review! ^^


End file.
